


kau berpuisi, di brokeback seorang diri

by kenzeira



Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Ennis mengenang Jack. Demonstrasi untuk #MariBerpuisi.





	kau berpuisi, di brokeback seorang diri

**Author's Note:**

> Brokeback Mountain merupakan cerpen milik Annie Proulx, difilmkan dengan judul yang sama, disutradarai oleh Ang Lee. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**_Prompt_ ** _: Kau diam; mengenang, merasa, menanti entah siapa; barangkali bulan yang menggantung jauh dari jangkauan (oleh Matchann/Hanjo)_

* * *

 

 

/1/

 

Suara sepatu kuda tampaknya menolak lenyap

Kau tutup telingamu; kau tutup pula matamu

Suara itu kini mampir di dalam kepala

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terbayang; dua ekor kuda, kau dan dia menungganginya

Di antara lereng-lereng gunung, biri-biri yang mengantre, bau alam

Brokeback.

 

/2/

 

“Mari kita bernyanyi.”

Kau tahu apa yang pasti dinyanyikan olehnya

“ _King of the road_!”

Kau sudah menduganya

(Seperti juga bunyi harmonika yang ikut serta, memecah hening di antara kalian berdua; di antara gunung-gunung yang gagah)

 

/3/

 

Suatu ketika, suatu malam

Adalah puncak keinginan—mengubur habis kebisuan, keengganan, pecundang

Saling merengkuh, menggapai-gapai asa, napas sulit, napas memburu, napas menghentak-hentak

Dingin tidak mau lenyap

Tapi kehangatan perlahan meraba; meraba-raba, raba. Kau tersentak, terkesiap

Duhai, nikmat.

 

/4/

 

Suatu ketika, suatu pagi

Kau tak ingin tenggelam

“Ini bukan apa-apa, Ennis.”

Ya, semalam bukan apa-apa selain persetubuhan spiritualis antar sesama manusia—yang kebetulan hanya kau satu-satunya di sana; tak ada lagi manusia lain

“Aku tidak seperti itu, Jack.”

Ya, kau tidak seperti itu. Kau sepenuhnya utuh mencintai tunanganmu, kau utuh jatuh cinta pada perempuan

“Aku juga tidak seperti itu.”

Kau meyakini, hubunganmu dengannya hanya sebatas menghabiskan waktu, membunuh kebosanan, melepas dahaga akan sentuhan

Kau tak ingin tenggelam, tapi mata birunya yang serupa langit terbuka bagaimana mungkin tidak membuatmu tenggelam—tenggelam, terbang, di antara keduanya

“Kita teman.”

Kau memacu kudamu, menjauh, menjauh, jauh, ja, uh, j, a, u, h.

 

/5/

 

“Kau adalah temanku, Jack.”

Dia benar, kau merasa begitu, sekian tahun setelah segenap perjalanan hidup

“ _He was a friend of mine_.”[*]

Yang mati, pada suatu hari sebelum November datang

Kau buka telingamu; kau buka pula matamu

Suara sepatu kuda menjauh, samar-samar

Tap. Tap. Ta—p.

Kau diam; mengenang, merasa, menanti entah siapa (kau tahu siapa, kau sangat mengetahuinya)

Bulan menggantung begitu tinggi, di Brokeback seorang diri.[]

* * *

 

**11:51 PM – October 17, 2017**

_[*] He Was A Friend of Mine © Willie Nelson, Brokeback Mountain Soundtrack_

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan sebagai hasil demonstrasi untuk event #MariBerpuisi yang akan diadakan pada bulan Desember mendatang. Nantikan pengumumannya pada akhir bulan November. Semoga teman-teman sekalian berminat untuk ikut serta dalam gerakan memperbanyak fanfiksi poetry berbahasa Indonesia:)


End file.
